Maximum Ride and High School
by ishipthat17
Summary: When Max gets kicked out of Sword & Cross, she switches schools to row crew at Double Oaks. Fax shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hey my swaggy readers. So um lots of Fax (or FX as I call them because I like it better), no flat out sex though I want this story to be T. It's really cool that I got to combine two things I love: rowing and my fandoms. If you have any questions about the terminology, let me know in the comments or shoot me a message. Modern AU, enjoy**!

Maximum Ride was not always kind. Which was exactly why she had been kicked out of the exclusive private boarding school, Sword and Cross, for punching her younger sister Ella's dumb boyfriend Dylan Skye. He was an arsehole and forever tossing around his last name, which he shared with his father Robert. Mr. Skye owned the multi-million dollar company Skye Computers, which was the main reason Max had been expelled, even though her father could have paid whatever he needed to to get her back in. Now she had to go to the only place that would take her, the aptly named Double Oaks School Boarding School in Boston.

"Max, honey, you're lucky you get to go to school. Be glad you were a varsity rower at Sword and Cross, otherwise your mother would have had to homeschool you." Jeb looked over at her as he drove her to her new school, hiding a little smile of his own.

"I know, Dad. But I don't care about rowing. They only made me do it because I needed an elective and had done theater too many times." Max sighed and put her head against the window

"Will you please try, for me?" If anyone else had asked her, she would've flat out refused. But her father was different. He was the one who encouraged her paintings, who let her dress how she wanted.

"For you, dad." Max sighed and continued looking out the window dejectedly.

MAX

_Gods this is stupid. Dylan should have been kicked out, not me!_ Max thought grumpily as she and her black converse tried to find the principal's office after dumping her stuff at her oddly empty but obviously lived in room. She had ten minutes to spare until she was supposed to be there, but she wanted to keep up on her promise to try, at least for her dad.

FANG

"Bye mom." Fang said hurriedly. He was supposed to show a new kid named Max around school.

"Drive safe, honey. Love you." said his mother, Alissa, already on her way out the door for her waitressing shift.

Fang pushed the key into the ingnition of his car and sped to school, not wanting to be late for meeting the new kid. Coach Micah had given him 4 a.m. morning practice off for this.

MAX

"Hello, Maximum Ri-" tried Principal Carson before Max cut him off with a simple, "It's just Max, sir."

He tried again. "Well yes then _Max_, y-"

"Sorry I'm late, Principal Carson. My mom needed a ride to work." Fang Nikolai lied smoothly and easily as he barged in through the office door, interrupting the impatient principal for the second time. "Where's Max?"

"Fang, this is Max. We thought she was a boy because of her name. She is a junior as well. Now sit, please, and let me help her out before I let you two loose." the principal seemed surprised neither of them felt the need to interrupt.

Fang was staring at her, and she waved, because the way he was looking at her was starting to creep her out. He looked rather put together in a gray Henley Regatta tee and dark boy jeans, with black low-top converse that matched hers perfectly. He himself had long blackish blue hair, green eyes, and was totally cut from head to toe.

"Now then, Max, here is your schedule, locker combination, and copies of the registration for your parents, and Mr. Nikolai here will show you a set of textbooks as well as your locker. All students here take the same courses, only some take them as AP or Honors classes. You and Fang are in the same classes in the AP section, since the selection is alphabetical. Now get on it, kids! Twenty minutes to class!"

FANG

Whew. He had thought Max was a boy, someone he could row a double, maybe even a pair with. But a girl? No way in hell.

She was wearing Under Armour leggings similar to his favorite ones, a pink JL racing tank top, and low-top black converse that were identical to his. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and a slimmer figure than most of the other girls at the school.

"Fang, this is Max. We thought she was a boy because of her name. She is a junior as well. Now sit, please, and let me help her out before I let you two loose." Principal Carson continued to drone on about whatever Fang had interrupted for a good ten minutes, then said, "Now get on it, kids! Twenty minutes to class!"

Fan – fucking – tastic. He was stuck with the new kid, and she was a girl. Coaches Micah and Mollie had told Fang he would be rowing with "him" as well. Imagine their shock when they found out Max was a girl.

MAX

"Are you ready for your first day of rowing with Coach Micah and  
Coach Mollie? They're twins, of the Lannister variety." Fang informed Max during fifth hour, their last class. Sixth and seventh hours were for varsity rowing, as well as morning practice and rowing every weekend. "They rowed a mixed pair to gold in the 1992 Olympics in Barcelona. They are the harshest coaches you'll ever meet."

"I'll make it, but thanks for the warning." Max shrugged him off. "Can I get changed in here?" she asked, pointing to the girls' locker room.

"Only if you're a girl." Fang was already walking towards the boys' locker room as his remark hit her.

_No wonder he's single…._ Max thought bitterly. _Not like I'd let him check._

FANG

"Hey, Fang! How ya doin'?" the men's varsity heavyweight champ, affectionately called 'Iggy' by all who knew him, clapped Fang on the back as he walked through with his black Adidas duffel.

"My day's been shit, man. I had to show this new girl, Max around." Fang was already changing into black spandex and a "Row London" shirt.

"I thought she was a he…" Iggy wondered aloud.

"Typo. Turns out we got a lightweight girl instead of a heavyweight boy. Mollie said I was gonna be a double with him, at least while she was still a him. Wonder if I still have to row with her."

"You'll survive. Ready for practice?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter. I actually have a Coach Micah, and the one in the story is based after him, just saying. Enjoy!**

MAX

"Welcome, Max! I'm Coach Mollie a.k.a. Coach Mo a.k.a. good cop. I'm technically the girls varsity coach, but the other coach, Micah and I are the head coaches. It says on your record that you are 127 lbs even and 5'4" and a half. Is this true?" Mollie was showing Max around the locker room and hadn't stopped talking until now.

"Last time I was measured and weighed, that was it." I replied. I have always hated the weighing in part of rowing.

"Can we get you to step on the scale, please?"

"Sure, just let me take my shoes off."

Coach Mo set up the school and had Max step on it.

"120 even. I must say, could we try your hand at coxing? Your height and weight are perfect for it, and we need a coxswain for the men's varsity heavyweight four." Max stepped off of the scale and considered the question. She had never coxed before.

"Um, I'll try it." I said as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Fantastic. If you're good, there's a good chance we'll end up at Nationals. They're in California this year, I believe." Coach Mo was opening the door to the rowing tank. "So, this is the tank, mostly used by novices. Over there is our weight room, and through the glass door on the left is our erg room. The boathouse is down closer to the river. Oh, and here's Coach Micah! He's my twin. Fang probably already told you that we won gold in Barcelona, right?" Max nodded.

Looking at Mollie, Micah said, "Is this Max?" His twin nodded.

"Guess you aren't a boy. Are you a coxswain, Max?" Coach Micah seemed genuinely interested.

"No, sir. Varsity lightweight, stroke in the eight and bow in the A double." I recited back to Micah. He was a little ferretish, tall and skinny with salt and pepper hair. Mollie was just the happier, more energetic, female version of him.

"You're a cox now. Hope you like it." Micah walked into the boy's locker room, then came back out again with four boys in tow, Fang included. "This is your boat: Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and Kyle."

Micah sure didn't fluff anything up.

"Today, I want all of you to go hang out. Get to know each other. You will have morning practices from 4-7 a.m., and afternoon practices during your sixth and seventh hours. There will be more and longer practices as we closer to regionals." Micah said, then left with Mollie on his heels.

FANG

"I know a good pizza place a couple minutes away. What do you say?" Kyle said.

"Um, I'd like to settle in to my dorm. I just got in this morning." Our new cox didn't understand how things worked around here.

"Max, coaches' orders. We'll help you unpack, but you don't just say no to Micah." Iggy said with a little laugh.

"Okay. My roommate might not like it." Max said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Nudge Monique, I think."

"She won't mind."

"Can we at least order pizza? I'm starving." Iggy added helpfully.

"Sure. My treat. Which room?" Gazzy asked Max.

"Building A, room 302." She read off of a piece of paper. "Let's go!"

I like her so far.

MAX

I like him so far. Suddenly I realize: I'm taking boys to my dorm. To see a roommate I haven't met yet. With four hot guys. Boy, men, guys, whatever. What will she even think of me?

"So where did you switch from?" Fang asks me.

"Sword & Cross. I actually got kicked out." I say with a little chuckle. "Punched a guy in the face, before you ask."

"Who?" Fang I have fallen behind the group and are now having a private conversation now.

"My little sister Ella's boyfriend, Dylan Skye." When I say his name, I hear Fang suck his breath in sharply. "Do you know Dylan?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Fang looks at me sadly. "He's my stepbrother."

FANG

She stops in her tracks. "Wait, what? You know Ella?"

I nod. "I know what he did to her too. I never new she had a sister though."

We walk in silence for a while. Ella had gotten hurt because of Dylan, and now I had to look at her sister straight in the face when I stroked our four? This was going to be tough.

Dylan is a year older than me, and he was 17 and Ella was 14. They got into a fight and he hit her, called her a bitch and a slut and every other thing girls don't want to be called, but when he came home the day after that, he looked like hell. I guess that was Max.

"Here we are!" Kyle announces from up ahead. "Hey, Max and Fang, you know the rules: no dating in the boat!" He winks while Iggy and Gazzy laugh and Max and steam silently.

"Kyle's a bit of an ass." I whisper down to her.

"Figured that out a little earlier on there, Fangles." She whispers back. "Or do you prefer Fangy?"

MAX

It's going to be hard to look at him after what his stepbrother did to Ella. Micah had texted me a link to the lineups earlier, and Fang was stroke, Kyle was 3 seat, Iggy was 2 seat, and Gazzy was bow. Their boat was a stern loader, so I would be spending a helluva lot of time looking him in the eyes. Not that I minded too much. Fang was hot from head to toe, no denying it. I was still thinking about this when a pretty black girl with brown eyes tackled me with a hug.

"Omigod you must be Max hi I'm your roommate Nudge also why do you have the whole varsity heavyweight men's four your should have warned me I would have cleaned up in here and also—" She is cut off by Iggy slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I see you've met Nudge." Fang smirks from the doorway.

She waves, Iggy's hand still over her mouth. "They're dating," Kyle informs me.

"Hey, let's order the pizza!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter, but I wanted to separate practice and having fun ;). **

**Enjoy! And yes I know my Fang and Gazzy and Iggy are different from the book because I needed them all to be the same age. **

MAX

"Woo hoo!" I yell as I fly through the air. Nudge magically produced several beers, and the guys had a few too many and were now playing catch the coxswain.

"Will you toss me next?" Jokes Iggy. I can see why though; flying through the air then ending up in the arms of a very strong and attractive individual named Fang.

"You're a heavyweight, so no." Says Nudge from her perch on the couch. "That's why the won't throw me." She take another swig from her beer as she watches me being tossed from hot guy to hot guy.

Iggy is pale and has strawberry blond hair and very straight, very white teeth and blue eyes. He's 16, probably 6'2", and towers over me. Gazzy is 17, has blue eyes and blond hair, and is about 6'5". Kyle is 16 too, with green eyes, brown hair, and is the shortest at 5'1". Fang is 17, with green eyes, black hair, high cheekbones, and is the perfect height at 6'1". Hot, every single one of them.

"Hey, I was looking for Fa-FANGY! Hi!" a little blonde girl, probably about 14. I feel a little twinge of jealousy when she says his name. Wait, what the hell! Stop it, Maximum!

"Angel! Hey, glad you found me. Max, this is Angel, my little sister," cue sigh of relief from me. "And Angel, this is Max, the guys and I's new coxswain."

"Hi Max! I'm the coxswain for the freshman 8+ and freshman A 4." She shakes my hand with a surprisingly firm grip.

"Hey Angel! Like Fang said, I'm their new coxswain even though I was a varsity lightweight at my old school." I shake her hand back with equal pressure.

"So what's up, Angel? Everything okay?" Fang being so concerned about his little sis is adorable.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to say hi. Nice to meet you, Max!" She calls over her shoulder as she walks out. Angel was sweet.

"You too!" I yell after her.

FANG

"I'm tired, you guys. It's almost midnight." Nudge says, pointing at the clocke and holy shit she's right we've been hanging out with Max for almost seven hours. I'm still covered in paint from Max and I's paint fight earlier. Don't worry, it was outside.

"I'm with Nudge. We all have morning practice." I agree. I don't want to leave Max, but morning practice is a bitch.

"Let us help you clean up, at least. We made the mess." Kyle offers. Always the gentleman.

"You've got ten minutes." Max says. It's her first morning practice with us, and we're expected to be mentally prepared and ready not to hit anything in four hours.

"Let's do it, gentlemen!" Iggy says with the enthusiasm as Micah saying no morning practice.

Ten minutes later, I'm hugging Nudge and kissing Max on the cheek goodbye. "Good luck, new cox." I whisper in her ear.

"Good luck, old rower." She whispers back. I have the feeling that morning practice won't be hell for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yeah yeah I'm a sucky writer but hey I got you a few new chapters anyway! Enjoy? Also music from Skillet, Arctic Monkeys, Flyleaf, and Paramore will be heavily featured and I will try my absolute hardest to slip you guys the song titles.**

FANG POV

"POWER TEN IN TWO… THAT'S ONE… TWO… POWER TEN LET'S GO PICK IT UP OR THE NOVICES ARE GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Max is yelling in my face at 5:30 am and my legs are on fire and I'm loving it.

MAX POV

This is fun. The boys have been rowing together since middle school, and it shows. Perfect form, no splashing, eyes in the boat, responding to my every command, and they row as one instead of four. It's also a beautiful morning, although dark and about 50 degrees Fahrenheit **(A/N: I don't know that in Celsius)**, I'm layered up in spandex and fleece. Fang, however, is in only long spandex and a tee shirt. He and the rest of the guys are all sweaty and gorgeous, though Fang this time has an intense look on his face and his eyes… wait, what am I doing?

FANG POV

Max looks hot when she's yelling at us. They way her eyes focus in, how her hair whips around her face, even her nose is cute when it's all red and cold.  
I think we should… wait, no Fang. Focus. She's off limits. You know the rules.

MAX POV

"Dude, practice was killer today." Kyle moans as we wait for the other boats to dock. Micah and Mollie aren't looking too happy with the flipped novice double.

I smirk. "You're welcome." Then to Fang: "Hear that? My 3 seat's a little out of shape." He looks at me with big, "you really just said that?" eyes, and said out of shape individual makes kissy lips and goo-goo eyes at us.

"Don't be so funny. Kyle might get out of breath laughing." He can barely finish his sentence without cracking up.

"Shh he's gonna think we're trying to fuck in the boat." At this point my laughter projected through the coxbox is starting to get Fang and I odd looks from the rest of the boat.

"Hey, Max, you gonna dock us or what?" Iggy points to a space big enough for us on the dock.

"Sounds good. Can I have bow pair row, power on port."

FANG POV

"What where you and Max talking about while we were waiting for the dock?" Gazzy seems genuinely curious. He's that kind of guy.

"Teasing Kyle. Why?" Honesty's the best policy, right?

"I was just wondering if you two were, you know, together? And I'm not the only one. Kyle and Iggy were cooking up some wicked schemes."

"Na, we just clicked. Plus, she's funny and our coxswain." That feels true enough.

"Whatever you say, man. I'm gonna shower. Later." I watch his broad shoulders walk away, and finally put my head in my hands. What is it about her? I've had pretty female coxswains before.

"Conceal, don't feel." I whisper to myself and head to my dorms.

MAX POV

Whoa man, that shower felt good. I don't know what the hell happened with Fang today, but I'm over it. I will not be kicked out of another school.

Pulling on black jeans and a tee shirt along with my favorite gray converse, I head over to Fang and Iggy's to go to breakfast. Nudge's practice runs from 5-8 am, and it being roughly 7:30 am, she's obviously not back yet. Interrupting my shoe tying, a knock sounds at the door.

"Door's open!" I call out, finishing with a lovely double knot. I hear the door open, footsteps, then loud shushes.

"Who's there?" I'm breathing faster when I don't get a reply. "If you don't reply, whoever you are, I will fucking murder you." I'm coffeeless. These mother fuc–

"Jesus, Max. It's just us." Iggy says with a hand behind his back, Fang at his side.

"Assholes." I mutter. "Hungry or what? Wait Iggy what's behind your back?"

He blushes.

"Iggy, come on. You can tell me." I say, trying a strategy other then terrorizing the poor kid.

"Flowers." Fang says, his eyes gleeful. His face stays a stone.

"Oh well Nudge-" I say.

"THEY'RE FOR YOU OKAY IT WAS A DARE GOD FUCK IT FANG FUCK YOU." That was not the answer I was expected. I start laughing.

"Iggy, calm down. I thought they were for Nudge like damn." Fang is shaking with suppressed laughter. "Did truth or dare get to crazy last night?" I asked with a pointed looked at dearest Fangles.

"Breakfast sounds good, doesn't it?" Says a still blushing Iggy.

"Sure, Iggs." I say, laughing as we head to the mess hall.

FANG POV

"You're better than drugs, your love is like wine. Feel you comin' on so fast, feel you comin' on to get me high…" Better Than Drugs by Skillet surrounds the erg room as we power through 30 by 30 second sprints. My erg screen reads 1:37, I'm kicking ass, and she gets on the erg next to me.

"FANG! Get your head in the game, man!" Kyle bitches at me from his resting place.

I step off of the erg and shove Gazzy on when the screen reads zero time left. Last piece of the day.

"Kick ass." I whisper to Max. Her time isn't too bad for a coxswain. She's pulling a steady 1:56 split. Oops, I distracted her, and she slips to a 1:59. I like to think I have that effect on women.

MAX POV

My locker room is lonely, because I'm the only girl who practices with the varsity guys. But that's okay. Break by Three Days Grace is muted, coming from the erg room where the second cycle of guys works out, a.k.a. the B crew.

I slip into jeans and a faded Green Day tee shirt with my converse from earlier. School was dull, as usual, but the constant note passing with Fang made it much better. Who knew the guy was so funny?  
I smirk. Better not tell him that.

Walking out of the locker room with my headphones blasting Paramore, I head over to the mess hall for some carbs.

**bonjour je suis un french line break. j'mappelle louis**

"Oh hey, Max! Come sit with us!" I spot her across the hall, eating with Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy. The whole flock. No Kyle, though. Strange.

"Hey guys? Anything new?" I ask as I sit down with a Ceasar salad with chicken and some garlic bread.

"Oh, nothing, but I ate some mentos and coke on a dare excuse me." Gazzy mashes his words together as he gets up and sprints to the bathroom.

"Truth or dare, Max?" Nudge asks while simultaneously shoving a cheeseburger in her face.

"Wait what no did you see Gazzy's face?" I reply.

"Oh, come on Maxie! Don't chicken out." Fang says. I think they're planning something, quite honestly.

"Fine, you idiots." Never being one to back down from a fight, I stupidly say, "Dare!"

"Kiss Fang!" Nudge says triumphantly, but not before adding, "On the lips, nice try though." Damnit.

"Oh, fine." I grumble and turn around so I'm facing him. I am gonna kick Nudge's ass when we're done.

FANG POV

Holy fucking shit yes. I mean no, this is wrong she's my coxswain, and… NO. Fang, you can't afford to think like this. Not with Nationals around the corner and – Suddenly the world around me is Max. Nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know, I think I should make Fang quieter and more reserved, but I don't know how to do that without any major character death. If you have nay advice, feel free to suggest! Also, I think last chapter was a bit OOC, so sorry. Here goes a new one! P.S. I got the sweetest review/comment ever I love all of my readers so much thank you all okay here's the chapter.**

MAX POV

It was all him. My whole world. He was everything at once. I should really kiss Fang more often.

Just kidding we got busted by the novice girls' coach, Lissa. She's barely out of high school herself so we thought she wouldn't kill us, but she whipped our asses spectacularly: two hours of after school detention and no leaving the campus for one week.

"Damn, Fang, keep it PG, would ya?" I ask when he practically gives his water bottle a blowjob post-2k. I'm exempt from 2ks, the worst of all rowing endeavors, because I sprained my shoulder. Something about an overextension? I dunno, they made it sound like I had wings or something.

"Shut-the-fuck-up." He gasps between gulps of water.

"Language, Fang!" Says Iggy, who recovers ridiculously quickly from hard physical labor.

"Forget I said anything, sheesh." I walk towards Nudge and I's dorm. I'm a little tired of people today. And I still have detention with Fangy for a stupid dare.

FANG POV

That girl will be the death of me. Every time I'm near her, she drives me crazy. But now I don't know what to feel.

"Ouch. 2ks suck." Gazzy groans from the corner of the locker room while gather up his stuff. His lucky little ass gets to go home after practice.

"So does detention!" I call out from the shower, warm water running down my face. Nudity is honestly not a big deal in rowing, considering what we wear to race in. **(A/N: look up rowingunisuitimages on Google)**

"Not our fault you sucked face with the coxswain then got fucking caught." Kyle has a point.

"It's Nudge's!" I yell at them while running shampoo through my black hair, making it look weirdly gray.

"Hey, you accepted the dare dumbass."

"Shut up Gazzy." Damn straight I accepted that dare. It might be my only opportunity to kiss Max in this lifetime.

"Someone's touchy today." Says Kyle as he saunters out of the locker room, gym bag in hand.

"Seriously, man. Sorry about what happened today, but you didn't have to kiss her. She didn't have to kiss back. It was pretty much all you guys. Catch you later." Gazzy walks away, probably to go study for our upcoming chemistry test. That kid is a whiz when it comes to explosions.

"You too…" I mutter as he leaves. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was all us. We didn't have to make out in the mess hall in front of the whole damn school._ I thought. Stupid hormones.

MAX POV

"Have fun in detention, Maxie dearest. Try not to suck face in there too!" Nudge teases with sparkling eyes. I know she doesn't mean it.

"Bye Nudge. I"ll be back in two hours. Would you order some pizza or something around 7?" I ask as I shove some homework into my bag for detention.

"Sure, Max. Text me when you're through." Nudge smiles a little. "Have fun with Fang." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

FANG POV

"Maximum, Nick, no phones, no internet, and no talking. I'll be coming around with a basket for all electronic devices. I'll let you know when you can leave." _Why did she have to use my real name? _I think as Mrs. Helms, or Mrs. Hell as everyone else calls her, holds out the basket for me to drop my phone in. Good thing I brought my iPod too. Max rolls her eyes as she drops the latest model iPhone into the basket.

"Okay, time starts now!" Mrs. Hell's phone starts ringing. "Excuse me for a minute," she says after glancing at the caller ID and blushing.

"So, _Nick_, how'd you get stuck with Fang?" Max puts her flip-flop-clad foot on the desk in front of her, obviously expecting an answer.

"For one thing, the name Nick Nikolai is odd, and for your information I came to school dressed as a vampire on a dare freshman year." Max laughs at my lame story.

"How come you didn't tell me your real name when we first met?" She looks at me with big doe eyes.

"Nick Nikolai is a dumb name, and the principal only calls me Fang because he thinks it's embarrassing." I look her straight in the face and bare my teeth. "But little does he know I am a genuine, bona fide vampire!" I snap my jaw, then lean in towards her neck, earning me a shove and a laugh.

"Fang, stop! That tickles!" She giggled. I smiled. It was perfect, even though I was lying through my teeth. I'm not quite ready to share my scars and past with her quite yet.

MAX POV

"I never knew detention could be fun!" I'm talking as soon as I take my key out of the lock. _Wait, where did that come fr-_

"Max! What happened did you guys kiss oh my gosh with or without tongue-" She is stopped and I am mercifully spared by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, settle down." Iggy looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I had a latte earlier. Now where was I? Oh yes did you two make out again?" Nudge gushes the second he removes his hand.

"No, _Nick_ and I did not make out."

"Oh, he told you his real name? Wow, he must trust you a lot! How cute!" Nudge looks a little surprised. Guess Fang doesn't trust easily. I feel so damn special.

"That's very un- Fang." Even Iggy's surprised? Now I really do feel special.

"So it's not common knowledge? I thought the whole school saw him come dressed as a vampire freshman year. How is that a secret?" I'm genuinely confused, though happily.

"Um…" Nudge looks at Iggy, and Iggy looks back at Nudge. What's going on?

"He's called 'Fang' because he was attacked by a wild dog when he was kid. He has scars from it, even. He doesn't like the name Nick because his stepdad calls him that. Fang was the only thing that stuck." Iggy looks down, ashamed to have betrayed his friend.

"Hold on, let me call him. I trust you guys, I'm just curious why he didn't tell me. " I dial his number.

"Hey Fang, it's Max."

"Oh, hi Max."


End file.
